SKIPS Oneshot
by movies4fun
Summary: This takes place after Like a Virgin with things taken from Start Me Up. It features the song Skips in it ... I'm really bad at summary's so just give it a shot, pleasee


**A/N: This is a one-shot revolving around what happened after "Like a Virgin" with things taken from "Start Me Up." The story came to me after watching "Start Me Up" and listening to "Skips." Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**_  
_

_Ever walk into a room and know that the people in front of you were just talking about you? Ever have it happen more then once? Probably not. Well that's a lot more then I can say for myself, since come this morning my almost exposed boob and I made the cover of every tabloid in Canada and probably the whole world. The only thing that would make this day any worse is if they had a picture of my actual boob. But I'm not going to think about that. It's time to be Zen and have dignity. I just need to get back in the studio with Tommy and get those creative juices flowing._

Jude walks into Studio A, "Okay Quincy I am ready to work." No sooner had she finished her sentence that she was greeted back by a big grin from Tom Quincy himself. "Oh no Tommy, please don't tell me you've also read the tabloids today." Tommy, picking up the tabloids he had ready today, replied " What can I say, I gotta keep up with the current events and _you_ girl are it." "Don't remind." "Trust me Jude, it's not that bad. Take it from someone who's had his fair share of embarrassing moments caught in the public eye." "What can be more embarrassing then having your boob pop out at a Bar-Mitzvah and have it shown all over the world." "Let's just say I'll always have a special memory of waking up, completely hung over with no recollection of the night prior, at Strawberry Field in Central Park surrounded by tourists with cameras." "I don't see what's so bad about that." "I was completely naked."

Jude, picturing the moment in her head, couldn't help but smile. "You're right Tommy, it can get worse. Thanks for making my day better. You ready to get to work now?" Tommy looked up at Jude from where he was sitting with a sorry look in his eyes. "Actually we're gonna have to start working a little later. I have to work on something else right now." "Look at you, back for less then a week and they already have you booked with work. So who are you working on." Tommy tried to respond, "Ugh I'm …" but was cut off. "Me." Jude turned around to match a face to the voice and was greeted by the devil herself, Karma.

"I'm so sorry I'm taking up your studio time Jude." Karma said in the sweetest voice she could. "But ever since your little exposure you're all the press talks about and Darius said if I don't get a hit he won't be happy." Jude, giving a 'a poor baby face,' replied "Oh well that's too bad Karma, maybe you wouldn't be in such a mess if you hadn't have put me on the spot in front of the press and tore my shirt open. Well good luck now with that song, it's gonna be hard not stealing mine." Jude gave a quick glance back at Tommy, smiled at him, and walked out of the studio.

* * *

Jude threw her pencil across the room and let out a loud groan. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was a quarter past one. She had been trying to write something for the past four hours now. Looking at her notebook all she saw in return were crossing outs and doodles. The juices were definitely not flowing. Deciding to take a break, Jude walked out of Studio C and went towards the food area of G-Major.

There, she found Kwest getting himself a cup of coffee. "You better make that a double Kwest." Jude said as she walked up to him. Kwest greeted her with a smile and handed her a cup of coffee. Jude took a nice long sip. "Ahhh perfect. Thank you." "Anytime. So, how's the writing going?" "If by going you mean not going then it's going great!" Jude replied with a sarcastic emphasis on great. "It can't be that bad." "I'm doodling Kwest." "That is bad." "Enough about me, how's Pasty's record going?" "Yeah, let's just avoid all work related questions." Jude let out a small chuckle. "Patsy is a lot to handle." "Tell me about it. She's so afraid to make a song sound like an 'industry song' that she would rather make noise from a chain. I know she has it in her but I don't know how much longer I can take it." "Why don't you just ask D to give you someone else to work with. I'm not saying drop Patsy or anything but so that your talents won't go to waste." "He already gave me someone. I was supposed to be working on Karma but today in the morning Darius told me he was giving her to Tommy." "I'm sorry Kwest. That must really suck. No worries though, I'm sure something better will come along the way." "Yeah I'm not worried. I'm just tired of being treated like the under-dog."

"KWEST! Can you come help me with these boxes please??" Jude and Kwest turned around to see Sadie tugging at boxes. Kwest just nodded his head with a smile, "I'm coming." He looked back at Jude, "Well I guess that's my cue." As Kwest went on to help Sadie, Tommy exited Studio A. He walked over to Jude. "Hey you." "Hey yourself," she returned with a smile. "So how's the recording going with the she-devil?" "It's going well. We still haven't found a song for her but I've mixed up a good beat so hopefully in no time we will be done." "Why don't you just ask Darius off the job if it's taking so long?" "Because I shouldn't complain just because something is hard. If that were the case I would have been off your album from day one." "HEY!" Jude exclaimed hitting Tommy's arm. "Ok, time to get back to the studio for me." Tommy leaned in real close to Jude, and she stiffened a bit, he got closer and closer and reached for her cup of coffee and then backed away. Tommy took a sip of the coffee and said "thanks" as he walked back into the studio. _Oh that Quincy and his evil ways. _Jude thought to herself.

Just then, Darius walked by. He stopped when he spotted Jude. "Jude." "What's up D?" "How that lucky number three coming along?" "Not so great since you took my producer away from me. He's been working with Karma all day." "Hey, don't blame me. He's the one who asked me for a shot with her today. Practically begged for it. Still, you should be working on that album, Tommy or no Tommy, so go get to it." "Yea, sure thing D."

_Tommy asked to work on Karma's record. He told me Darius put him on it this morning. He never said he asked to be put on it. I can't believe he lied to me like that. Again. I can't believe he would do that to Kwest. Kwest has had Tommy's back since the beginning an he just took away something big from him. That's it I'm gonna give lil Tommy Q a piece of my mind. _Jude walked towards Studio A ready to give Tommy a good piece of her mind. As she opened the door ready to let out the wrath of Jude, the scene in front of her stopped her. Karma was bent over Tommy's chair pressing buttons on the soundboard, laughing. Tommy looked up as he heard the door open. "Hey, we just finished here, you ready to work on some stuff?" "Yea Tommy was just showing me how to push his buttons." Karma said as she headed towards the door. "Actually I think I'd rather work alone, due to some recent news. Who knows maybe I'll even consider a new producer." Jude said and walked out. Tommy stayed in his chair with a confused look over his face. Just then Kwest came in the studio. "How could you do that to me man? You knew I was working on Karma's album and you went to Darius and asked for it." "From the way you handled yourself at the Bar-Mitzvah I figured I was doing you a favor." "Doing me a favor. The only person you ever think about is yourself and you know that. Tommy Q doing an R&B album now isn't that hilarious. Next time you want to do me a favor, don't." Tommy stared at the door as yet another person walked out on him.

Tommy knew that what he did to Kwest was messed up but he figured he could deal with him later. First, he needed to find Jude and explain himself to her. He called her phone but got no answer. He drove to the place he figured she would be at.

* * *

Jude strummed chords on her guitar. Getting mad at herself with every thought of Tommy that passed through her head. _How could I be so stupid? To think that maybe this time he would actually be a little different. I'm not asking him for a relationship or anything, just honesty. Is that so much to ask for?_ She decided to take her focus off Tommy and began putting her all into her music. She had given up on the guitar and was sitting by the piano. She began to play a sweet melody but the words weren't coming out. Lost in musical thought, Jude was interrupted by a voice.

"Having writers block?" Tommy asked. Jude let out a groan. "Just when I finally for got you existed you have to show up here and ruin everything." "Jude I came her to .." "To what Tommy?" Jude cut him off. "To explain yourself? To apologize for lying yet again?" "No I came her to get accused without a fair chance to explain myself as usual." Tommy responded in an annoyed tone. _Be Zen Jude. _She thought to herself. "Ok, explain yourself." "What?" Tommy asked, a bit confused. "That is what you came here for isn't it? So go ahead." "You mean you're not going to argue with me and accuse me?" "No, I'm going on a Zen approach so go ahead, the floor is yours Quincy." Jude leaned against the piano with her back and crossed her arms, telling him to continue.

"Well first of all I'm sorry I lied to you. I should have told you that I asked to work with Karma rather then giving you the impression that D put me on the job. I just didn't want you to think any less of me."

"Why would I think less of you Tommy?"

"Because I had to beg for D to give me a job. Because he didn't automatically assume that I was the best for it."

"Why did you ask for it?"

"I wanted to expand my horizons, try something new. Learn something new. I don't just want to be great at one genre f music. I want to know how to be great at all of it."

"Ok I understand that, but how could you do that to Kwest? He's your best friend Tommy and has put up with a lot of your crap. This was his shot to show D that he is worth something and you just took it away."

"I know. I should have never done that. I'm gonna tell D to give Karma back to Kwest."

"What happened to 'I shouldn't complain just because something is hard'? It's not like your gonna say I don't want to work on Karma because I should have never taken her away from Kwest."

"That part will be easy. I'll simply tell him that I feel I should put my complete focus into your album if he wants another #1 for you."

"You think without you I can't have a #1 record?"

"I know you can't. Who else are you gonna write songs about."

Jude blushed at Tommy's last comment. "Not all my songs are about you." "Right there was that one about your dad. But majority has it and face it Harrison, I'm your muse." "A little cocky now are we?" "Little, never." Tommy said with a wink. That was enough to make Jude weak in the knees but she kept her cool. She decided to play along. Jude stood up from the piano chair and walked over to Tommy. A curious look came over his face. "So what are you gonna do to get my juices flowing." "There are a few things I can do to get your juices flowing. I'm just not sure we'd be referring to the same juices in the situation." Tommy said as he walked closer to Jude. So close that she could feel his breathe on her. "Oh I think we are." Jude said in a whisper before Tommy had his lips over hers.

The kiss was soft and sweet, but they both hungered for more. They let go of one another for a split second for a quick breath of air before their lips were once again connected. Tommy depend the kiss and Jude gave his tongue the entrance it desired. As they kissed, Tommy kept walking forward, leading Jude backward. As he searched for the couch, Jude ran her hands over his jacket slipping it off of him. Tommy began to undo the buttons of her blouse as he heard Jude legs thud against the couch. He finished unbuttoning the blouse before slowly placing her down on the couch, never breaking their kiss, and climbing on top of her. Jude let out a moan into the kiss as she felt the bulge coming out of Tommy's pants against her.

Tommy broke apart from their kiss, allowing them selves to get in the much-needed air. He began placing hungry kisses down her neck as his hand rode up her thigh. As his kissed got lower, his hand got higher. They passed each other at the middle and stopped at their destinations. Tommy's hand cupped Jude's breast through her bra as he twirled his tongue along Jude's stomach.

Chills went through her and she let out a nervous shake. It just occurred to her what she was doing and she suddenly realized she didn't know what to do. Her body stiffened and Tommy stopped what he was doing. He quickly sat up and began apologizing. "Oh my god, Jude, I'm sorry. I should have never taken it this far." She quitted his apologies by giving him a soft kiss in the lips. "Shh, it's ok. I'm not doing anything I don't want to be doing. It's just that. Well, I've never. I've never done anything past making out with a guy before. I guess you can say I've been waiting for …. you."

"Jude we don't have to do anything like that. I'm fine with just kissing you. Honestly." Jude smiled and pulled him to her giving him a lust filled kiss. "There's no one else I would want do this with Tommy." Tommy looked down at her with so much care and love in his eyes. He smiled at her before placing his lips down for a soft kiss. Tommy began moving lower again but this time placing soft sweet kisses along her skin. Jude took her blouse off and unclasped her bra. Tommy slowly slid the bra off. He went over to her right breast and gently caressed it as he lowered his mouth to it. He began to lick her nipple and at times gave it a soft nibble. At first, Jude wasn't sure what to do. But when Tommy began to nibble on her nipple, now moving on to the left, she found her hips begin to move and her hands go towards his hair. "Tommy" Jude moaned out in a soft whisper.

Jude reached for the hem of Tommy's short and tugged at it. He lifted himself off of Jude and pulled his shirt off exposing his muscles. One look at his body and Jude was ready to be blown away. Tommy came back down placing a warm kiss on Jude, which she immediately intensified. He began to undue her jeans with one hand as the other kept him balanced. Once undone, Tommy slowly slipped them off of Jude placing kisses along her legs. She was now left in nothing but a black lacey thong.

Before returning to Jude, Tommy slipped out of his jeans. This gave Jude to get a better glimpse of his peeking bulge. _Little was definitely the wrong word to put in Tommy's nickname. _Jude thought. Tommy came back on top of Jude. She pulled him to her for a kiss as his hand went towards her center. He brushed against her through her underwear and this light feeling of contact gave Jude a small feel of sensation at her core. Tommy moved his hand into Jude's underwear and slowly slid his finger into her. She moaned into his mouth as her back ached forward. "We definitely got those juices flowing." Tommy said aloud and slid another finger into her, this time pushing deeper in. He moved his hand in a slow and steady motion, which was driving Jude wild. He slowly picked up the speed as he felt Jude getting close and with is thumb began rubbing on her clit. At this point Jude's moans were so loud he was a- glad for the soundproof place they were in and b- worried at how loud she would get once he was finally inside her. No sooner had he finished his thought that Jude came for the first time that night.

Tommy moved his hand out of Jude and peeled off her thong along the way. He reached for his pants and pulled out a condom. He took off his boxers and now lil Tommy, or should be say BIG Tommy, was now out in the open. Jude eyes shot open at the sight of him. She began to get nervous and Tommy could see it in her face. He placed the condom on and lowered himself on top of Jude. Hovering over Tommy looked at Jude and smiled. "Jude we don't have to do any of this. We can stop whenever you want. Now if you want." "No I want this Tommy. I want to feel you in me." Tommy gave her one last kiss as he slowly pushed himself in. Jude took in a deep breath and shut her eyes. He slowly and slowly kept pushing himself in. Jude opened her legs more trying to relieve the pressure. Once he was fully in he waited for Jude to get comfortable.

She slowly opened her eyes as the pressure and slight pain went away and began moving her hips and a slow motion, telling Tommy to continue. Tommy began moving in and out with slow and small thrusts. With each Jude's moans got louder and her hips began to move more and more telling Tommy to go faster and harder. Tommy began to thrust in a steady rhythm and Jude was losing herself with each and every thrust. She wasn't sure how long she could control herself but Tommy wouldn't let her go just yet. Every time he felt she was close to the edge he would bring down the rhythm only to pick it right back up again.

Jude was getting closer and closer now and her moans were getting louder and louder by the second. Tommy began to thrust in and out of her in fast rhythm and moved his thumb along her clit in a circular motion. As he felt her tighten her pressed his thumb against her clit giving Jude the release she was waiting for. With her orgasm came his and Tommy collapsed on top of Jude.

Their breathing was heavy and neither spoke for the first few minutes. Finally, Jude broke the silence. "Tommy. That. Was. Amazing." Jude said in between breaths. "Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself." He said with a smile. Tommy flipped them over so that Jude was now resting on top of him and together they slowly doze off.

* * *

Jude woke up to the moon shinning on her face. She smiled as she saw the man beside her. Feeling inspired she got up from the couch, wrapped herself in a blanket, and walked over to the piano where she sat. Jude began to play the melody she had early formed and lightly hummed. She began to play with words seeing what sounded right.

Tommy's eyes fluttered open as he saw the back of a beautiful woman to him. He smiled as he watched her play the piano, searching for words. Tommy quietly slipped into his boxers and continued to watch Jude, not wanting to disturb her.

Jude began to play the melody to the song once again. This time, filling it with words.

I feel my heart doesn't fit

'Cause it beats too many times

And it skips

Running races in my head and then

I feel my hands don't work

Touching your skin in the dark

I was put here to watch

Not meant to get caught up in it

Close to your skin

Up and down

On this merry-go-round

Take Me Up

Put me back in one piece

But let me feel you

Well, here I am

Landing myself again

Ready to fake on a win

But let me break him in

Let me break him in

I made a choice

Try and make myself invisible

Make sure I can fit it

Cause I'm sick of feeling miserable

Hidden by some lies

Sacrifice my friendly ties

Started from scratch

Won't attack if he walks my way

Hear what he has to say

I feel my heart doesn't fit

'Cause it beats too many times

And it skips

Running races in my head and then

I feel my hands don't work

Touching your skin in the dark

I was put here to watch

Not meant to get caught up in it

Close to your skin

I made a choice

Try and make myself invisible

Make sure I can fit it

Cause I'm sick of feeling miserable

Hidden by some lies

Sacrifice my friendly ties

Started from scratch

Won't attack if he walks my way

Hear what he has to say

--Tommy got up off the couch and walked over to Jude. He leaned in to her, placing his chin on her shoulder. She smiled, as she finished the final lines to the song.--

I feel my heart doesn't fit

'Cause it beats too many times

And it skips

Running races in my head and then

"Looks like we have the beginning to another #1 album. I told you I could get your juices flowing."

"Yeah but at the time these weren't the juices you were referring to."

"Sure I was. I knew once those juices got flowing it would only be a matter of time until they started too."

"Is that so?" Jud asked as she turned into him with a smile on her face. Tommy kissed her lightly on the lips and she softly took his bottom lip into her teeth. "You ready to work on another song?" Tommy asked. "Depends." Jude replied. "On what?" "On how you get my juices flowing this time." "Oh I think I can think of a few things," Tommy said as he swooped her up of the piano chair and led her to the couch.

-The End-


End file.
